Mera Coincidencia
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Obedeciendo lα orden de Kαkαshi sαlieron, ellos αhorα sαbíαn porque el retraso de sus senseis; deseαbαn nuncα α ver hecho cαso α Nαruto; puesto que eso no hαbríα pαsαdo por él. Pero tαl pαrecíα que todo erα Merα Coincidenciα. ::One-Shot::


**H**ola, aquí un One-Shot. La verdad no sé si es un KakaAnko; tiene de algunas parejas además me parece que se centra más en el equipo 7 & 8.

**Aclaraciones: **Tanto los padres de Naruto como el clan Uchiha continúan con vida. Contiene OCC por parte de algunos personajes. Este One-Shot es parecido a un Drabble de **Azhy' Uchihaa** pero tengo su permiso.

Naruto no me pertenece es de obra y mano de Kishimoto-Senpai. Este One-Shot va dedicado a _azhy'Uchihaa_ & _Isi-san_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mera Coincidencia**

_By. __**Ilusion's**_

_[La curiosidad mato al gato]_

**U**na mañana tranquila en Konoha al igual que muchas otras, en campo de entrenamiento número tres se encuentran dos equipos a la espera de su sensei; los cuales ya llevan más de dos horas de retraso.

-Kakashi-Sensei, siempre de retrasado-decía Sakura entre fastidio y aburrimiento, a su lado Hinata la observaba atenta puesto que ella no tenía que esperar mucho a Anko, desde que ella había tomado el lugar de Kurenai como su ninja sensei, siempre había sido puntual; hasta ahora.

Shino se encontraba sentado un poco alejado de las dos chicas, el no mostraba ningún sentimiento parecía no interesarle.

-Hn-Sasuke por su parte se encontraba recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrado y el ceño fruncido distraídamente jugaba con un Kunai, al parecer a él también le molestaba el retraso de su sensei, pero no lo dejaba notar del todo. Pero de verdad ahora si Kakashi se había retrasado mucho.

Naruto había saltado lo más alto en una rama del mismo árbol donde Sasuke estaba recargado; se encontraba sentado con las mejillas infladas como un niño chiquito.

Kiba, el castaño se encontraba semi acostado sobre Akamaru, tenía los ojos cerrados y un leve ronquido salía desde dentro de el.

Todo ahí querían que la espera acabara; el equipo 7 siempre estaba acostumbrado a que su sensei llegara tarde pero en esa ocasión habían tenido la ligera esperanza de que se presentara temprano solo por una vez, por otro lado el equipo 8 no estaba acostumbrado a ese retraso por parte de Anko, solía ser la primera en llegar y siempre que ellos llegaban la encontraban engullendo dangos. Por eso se les hacia sumamente extraño.

Naruto salto desde el la rama de el árbol hacia el césped del capo donde cayó de pie ágilmente frente a todos, la mayoría de las miradas se dirigieron a él.

-Ya me canse de esperar, dattebayo-grito el Uzumaki a sus compañeros-Vamos a buscar a Kakashi-sensei y a la loca de Anko-exclamo a gritos el rubio en ese momento paso un kunai rozándole la mejilla el cual acabó clavado en un árbol al otro extremo del campo

-¿Dónde vamos a buscarlo? _Dobe_-pregunto con burla el Uchiha, Sasuke camino hasta donde se encontraba su amigo parándose frente a él con una sonrisa el rostro como era usual en el

-No me llame, dobe. _Teme_-dijo el rubio, en ese momento su mirado azul estuvo a punto de encontrarse con la de Sasuke pero se detuvo a tiempo al notar que tenía el sharingan activado

-Sasuke-murmuro la pelirrosa como advertencia, el mencionado casi por instinto desactivo su línea sucesoria; entonces las dos miradas se encontraron celeste contra ónix; Sakura se levanto de su lugar y como pudo con su cuerpo separo a sus dos compañeros tomando sus brazos y girándolos al frente. (**N/A:** No sé si me explique)

Hinata pensó que su amiga se veía graciosa en medio de los dos shinobis ya que le llevaban una cabeza casa uno se veía pequeña y menudita a lado de ellos dos, supuso que ella debería de verse igual a lado de sus compañeros.

-Vamos a buscar a nuestro sensei-declaro la Haruno sonriente-Hinata ustedes debería de ir a buscar a Anko-sensei

-H-hai-dijo la Hyūga levantándose de su lugar, Shino apareció a lado de ella. Hinata busco con la mirada a Kiba que pensó que se uniría a ellos entusiasmado.

-Yo me encargo de Kiba-bakka-dijo sonriendo Naruto cosa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyūga lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sakura quien le sonrió abiertamente a su amiga.

-Tengo una mejor idea, Naruto tú y Kiba vallan a buscar a Anko-sensei mientras Hinata, Sasuke y yo, buscamos a Kakashi-sensei-propuso la pelirrosa sonriendo

-¿Y Shino?-pregunto Naruto

-Dobe, el Aburame ya no está aquí-dijo con fastidio Sasuke, aun teniendo a Sakura por el brazo con el suyo

-Bien, entonces. Kiba y yo buscaremos a Anko. Y ustedes busquen a Kakashi, dattebayo-grito Naruto, los otros tres comenzaron a caminar en sentido opuesto a Naruto

**. . .**

Los tres ninjas caminaban en dirección al departamento de Kakashi con intención de darle un buen susto ó por lo menos desquitarse gritándole; llegaron frente a la puerta Sakura estaba por tocar cuando la mano de Sasuke la detuvo ella lo observo interrogante.

-Si escucha tal vez se dé cuenta que somos nosotros y salga por la ventana-explico el Uchiha

-Sasuke-Kun, tiene razón-apoyo Hinata, la pelirrosa asintió y se su por kunai saco un senbon el cual introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta la movió durante unos segundos antes de escuchar un "click" y abrir la puerta

**. . .**

Minato se encontraba tranquilamente trabajando en su oficina, tenía mucho trabajo por terminar y ahora no estaba su adorada mujer para ayudarlo; con ella por lo menos se estresaba menos, en ese momento se abrió la puerta dando un fuerte golpe con la pared.

-Otou-san-grito Naruto jalando a un Kiba muy enojado

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Minato observando a su hija y a Kiba

-¿Sabes donde esta, la loca de Anko?-pregunto Naruto rascando su nuca, Minato rio levemente su hijo solía ser muy gracioso tan parecido a su madre; no podía ser mejor

-Esta mañana estuvo aquí-contesto Minato-Pero reto a Itachi a una pelea por los dulces que Itachi había conseguido en su ultima misión, a si que se fue con el

Al Uzumaki se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la contestación de su padre; ya que él y Kiba habían ido a su apartamento pero estaba vacío; estaba seguro de eso porque lo había revisado de pies a cabeza y ahí dentro no había rastro de la Mitarashi

-Arigatou, Otou-san-grito Naruto saliendo de su oficina tan rápido como había entrado, Minato sonrió a la habitación vacía antes de volver a los papales que tenia frente a el

**·**

Kiba se detuvo de golpe, se acababa de dar cuenta a donde lo llevaba Naruto estaban cerca de la entrada del barrio Uchiha, el nunca había entrado ahí así que se sentía terriblemente incomodo; no pensaba seguir a el rubio dentro del barrio.

-¿Qué te pasa Kiba?-pregunto el Uzumaki

-Yo no pienso entrar al barrio Uchiha-declaro seguro el castaño Inuzuka

-¿Por qué?-grito Naruto

-Porque no-dijo Kiba desviando la mirada-Yo nunca he entrado ahí; y no pienso hacerlo ahora

-Oh vamos, Kiba. Sakura-Chan y yo siempre venimos aquí por Sasuke-Teme ó porque Mikoto-Sama nos lo pide-explico-Además no creo que se molesten así que vamos

Sin dejar replicar a el shinobi lo arrastro dentro del barrio Uchiha; cuando pusieron un pie dentro Naruto dejo de jalar a Kiba y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y el Inuzuka detrás del pero más cauteloso que rubio que llevaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca con aire despreocupado.

-Naruto, ¿Sabes donde vive, Itachi?-pregunto el castaño girando su cabeza de un lado para el otro

-Claro, he venido aquí desde hace años-contesto Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de el patriarca Uchiha, Naruto se adentro en ella como si nada, mientras Kiba se quedo detrás parado en la entrada; se sentía incapaz de entrar tenia cierto _¿Miedo?_

-Bakka-llamo desde dentro el rubio-entra

El rubio como las demás veces lo jalo dentro de la casa; Naruto comenzó a caminar Kiba lo siguió de cerca algo cohibido

-Naruto-llamo una mujer de cabellos negros

-Mikoto-Sama-saludo sonriendo el rubio

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto-Sasuke no esta

-Sí, lo sé. Estoy buscando a Itachi-aclaro el Uzumaki

-Oh, el está en el Dōjō-dijo sonriendo Mikoto-¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunto amablemente

-Inuzuka Kiba-dijo nervioso Kiba

-Mucho gusto, Kiba-Kun-saludo la Uchiha sonriéndole amablemente-Naruto nos vemos después

-Claro, dattebayo-contesto el rubio hiperactivo

La mujer se retiro, el Uzumaki guio a Kiba hasta el Dōjō; donde –como antes- Naruto entro sin avisar. Dentro estaba Uchiha Itachi entrenando; los observo por un breve segundo antes de detenerse y girarse frente a los intrusos en su Dōjō

-Itachi-llamo Naruto

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-pregunto consternado Itachi

-¿Dónde está Anko?-pregunto sonriendo de manera típica, Itachi sonrió y negó con la cabeza el Uzumaki nunca cambiaba, al parecer la madurez aun no lo habían alcanzado y parecía que no lo haría pronto.

-Kakashi-San, apareció y se la llevo con el-contesto con simpleza el Uchiha mayor, se dio vuelta y continúo con su entrenamiento, los otros dos Shinobis desaparecieron de la habitación.

**. . .**

Los tres jóvenes estaban por entrar en la casa de él ninja copy, cuando Naruto y Kiba aparecieron frente a ellos; Sasuke los observo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto en susurro Sakura

-Sakura-Chan, ¿Por qué hablas así?-medio grito el rubio confundido, la pelirrosa se acerco a él y le dio un merecido coscorrón según ella; Hinata hizo la seña de que guardaran silencio y después sonrió tímidamente

-Vamos-alentó Sasuke adentrándose dentro del departamento de su sensei; los cinco chicos entraron en la habitación, ignorando el desastre de prendas que había por el suelo y los extraños sonidos que salían de la habitación de Kakashi, ninguno de ellos pensó en lo que estaban por ver. Solamente querían gritarle a él ninja copy por haberlos dejado esperando de nuevo.

Sakura y Naruto adelantaron a los demás, el rubio como siempre tan inocente bien pudo decir lo que Itachi le había dicho; pero decidió quedarse callado y ver qué era lo que su sensei hacia para dejarlo tanto tiempo esperando todos los días, pudo su mano sobre el picaporte y lo giro.

-Kakashi…-el Uzumaki abrió la puerta por completo; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos se salieron de orbita, si ero-sennin estuviera ahí seguramente estuviera tomando apuntes

Kiba tenía la mandíbula ligeramente abierta y los ojos desorbitados; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sentía su cara caliente cerró los ojos, y movió su cara a otro lado esa escena le traería un gran trauma ó bueno mejor dicho no, estaba acostumbrado las lecturas de Icha Icha paradise.

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente, desvió la mirada. Jalo a Sakura que estaba totalmente sonrojada y petrificada por la escena que estaba presenciando.

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse el rojo de sus mejillas era muy fuerte se podría decir que toda su sangre estaba en sus mejillas, Naruto se giro hacia ella abrazándola y evitando que siguiera viendo como Anko montaba a Kakashi saltando de arriba abajo sobre él, gritando con todo lo que su garganta podía; al parecer aun no se daban cuenta de la presencia de los cinco ninjas y alumnos.

El peli plata abrió ligeramente los ojos observando por primera vez a los cinco chicos que estaban en la puerta de su habitación; abrió los ojos como plato y aventó a la peli morada al suelo, esta con cuidado se asomo y observo atónita a sus alumnos; jalo la sabana pero para mala suerte con esta misma sábana blanca Kakashi cubría sus paños menores.

-Etto…Kakashi-sensei, tápese- pidió Naruto con los ojos cerrados, el Hatake se observo a sí mismo con una almohada se tapo, "Kami-sama" pensaba Kakashi; mal día para pasarla con Anko.

-Chicos, salgan de aquí-dijo Kakashi con su típico tono despreocupado

Obedeciendo la orden de Kakashi salieron, ellos ahora sabían porque el retraso de sus senseis; deseaban nunca a ver hecho caso a Naruto; puesto que eso no habría pasado por él. Pero tal parecía que todo era _Mera Coincidencia_.

**FIN**

_[Ideas proceden de la curiosidad.]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**on gusto me despido; espero me dejen un review que esta escritora espera por su pobre trabajo.

Nos leemos

~Nessy que hace de _**Ilusion's**_


End file.
